


For One Reason or Another

by thatdrumblonde



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Pining, wingman genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdrumblonde/pseuds/thatdrumblonde
Summary: Countless assassins were sent to kill the eldest Shimada heir. That’s what he got for leaving. None of them had ever succeeded. No one came close until now.McCree, the man that he is, rushed to protect Hanzo and got himself knocked over injured underneath the barrel of an enemy gun.--based on a prompt sent as an ask on tumblr. see notes for prompt





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt #2: A pair of wild "Noodle Dragons" appear during battle, without Hanzo sending them out and they rush to protect McCree from an attack that could have killed him. Genji laughing his ass off bc he knows exactly what this means, Hanzo does too but Jesse is the only one being like ???? What the fuck is going on?" --prompt submitted by mccrum to me on tumblr. prompt twisted as needed.  
> \--  
> This is my first post on Ao3, so I'm just posting a quick one. Thanks for opening this up; I hope you enjoy!!

Countless assassins were sent to kill the eldest Shimada heir. That’s what he got for leaving. None of them had ever succeeded. No one came close until now. 

McCree, the man that he is, rushed to protect Hanzo and got himself knocked over injured underneath the barrel of an enemy gun. “Surrender or he dies!” the grunts commanded.

“You release him _now!”_ Hanzo barked. 

“Hanzo,” he yelled weakly. “I ain't worth it. Run!”

“No! I will not let them take you!” 

“Hanzo, _go!”_

_Click._ The reload of an impatient gun. 

“Don't!” gasped Hanzo. “Name your terms!” 

“You come with us, the American walks free.”

“I will disarm. You let him go first.” 

“Shimada, I swear to god! You dense idiot!” McCree growled. “I ain't worth this!”

An enemy kicked him to shut him up. Their last mistake. 

_“Jesse!_ I said _RELEASE HIM!”_

A roar shook the earth at their feet. Before anyone could react, a pair of shining blue dragons stormed around McCree, twisting around each other as the enemies’ life forces drained. McCree was untouched, only shaken.

The dragons opened a window that Genji had been waiting for in the shadows, taking out the few the dragons did not touch. 

Hanzo attempted to collect himself. Someone needed him and he did not have time to break. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo said again, skidding on his knees to his side. He brushed hair sticky with blood away from McCree’s face. “Jesse, are you alright? Answer me.”

McCree, leaning against a wall, groaned, then growled. “What. _The fuck, Hanz!”_

“The- the dragons weren't-”

“I ain't talking about the goddamn dragons. What the _hell_ were you thinking?!” McCree scolded through winces of pain. “You would have let yourself be imprisoned or worse -- and for what? Me? You should have run, or let them kill me, or-”

“I am _not_ losing you!” Hanzo’s roar echoed in there ears, hanging over the pair. He continued, softer this time. “I am not losing anyone else at my expense.”

“And I'm supposed to be alright with you dying for me?” mumbled McCree. “What if the dragons hadn't come? Would you have taken their bargain. Tell me you wouldn't have.”

“Jess-”

“It does not matter,” interrupted Genji, to his brother’s relief. The younger Shimada lept to them from the rooftops. “The dragons did come, and they saved McCree. For one reason or another.”

Hanzo swore he could hear the smirk in Genji’s voice beneath that visor. He shot him a glare. “I don't know why they came to me,” Hanzo lied. “It was their divine will.” 

“Wait- you didn't call them?” McCree blinked. 

“Occasionally the dragons can come to us without command if their will is strong,” Genji explained. “For… one reason or another.” 

_“Genji,”_ Hanzo warned. 

“So you didn’t plan that?” McCree breathed. “You were actually going to go through with these asshole’s bargain?”

“You cannot understand my actions. Do not question them.”

“No, tell me.” It was a plea, lacking heat. “Why did they come? Why didn’t you just let them kill me, Hanz?”

“He has lost a lot of blood,” Genji intervened. “We need to get medical attention.”

“Yes,” Hanzo nodded. “Help me, Genji.”

-

“You are late,” Genji noted, breaking meditation. 

“I know. I am sorry,” said Hanzo, taking his place next to his brother. He handed him a small cup of tea, prepped the way he liked. “I was with McCree. He is nearly restored.”

It was far harder for Genji to eat compared to the common human.Genji’s armor hissed as it opened, revealing just a bit of flesh so Genji could drink. Hanzo frowned. He frowned every time. He was getting worse at making sure Genji did not notice. “And did you tell him?”

“Tell him what?”

“Why the dragons came to him,” Genji reminded simply. “You know as well as I do why they rushed to your aid.”

“I do not believe we share the same thoughts,” he guarded. 

“I know you, Hanzo. You may not think I do, but it is so.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“I know what you feel for Jesse, brother,” Genji hummed. “Your urge to protect him was so great, the dragons sensed it and stopped at nothing to protect the one you love.”

“‘Love’ is a strong word,” Hanzo flushed. 

“A strong feeling, too,” Genji laughed. “A feeling strong enough to summon the dragons without command.”

“McCree does not know,” he muttered. “Nor should he.”

“He cares for you a great deal, brother. Perhaps he feels the same.”

“He does not need to know,” repeated Hanzo. 

Genji sighed, lowering his head. “Why won’t you let yourself be happy, brother?”

Hanzo took a breath; he did not need Genji upset with him now. “He deserves better than I.”

“Oh?”

“He is a good man. I am not.”

“I do not believe that, and I truly think McCree doesn’t either,” Genji argued. “You saw how he acted when you tried to sacrifice yourself for him. If he did not care for you, he would not have laid his life down for you.”

Hanzo said nothing.

“Even if he does not feel the same romantic feelings you do, he is very clearly your friend. If you confess, he will either return your feelings or gently say he doesn’t feel that way. Nothing will change between you.”

 _“Everything_ will change between us.”

“You do not know that.”

“I no longer wish to discuss this,” Hanzo growled. 

“You will think on it?” Genji hummed.

“I will think on it. Change the topic.”


End file.
